


Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow | Vignettes |

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, It's the 2028 reboot AU, Klance au, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, you know that joke reboot people have been talking about? Yeah, this is about them. This is a few Akira and Leandro one-shots to make you forget Klance isn't canon.Please note: These aren't my OCs, it's a Klance AU. It belongs in the Klance tag. This is just a few cute one-shots and it isn't of malicious intent. If other works in the AU offend you, I apologize for their behavior but don't be rude for no reason.





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will just be a few short stories about these two and what I imagine their relationship could be. I'll try my hardest to keep coming up with ideas and work on making them longer, but if there's something you want me to try writing, feel free to suggest it!

The night was crisp on the planet the team was staying at. The sky was a dark purple as the sun fell below the horizon and the paladins were all out exploring. Even though they’ve been in space for years, the team still tried to absorb every moment of free time they had. Some of them would stay close to the lions and watch, others would wander in search of food- but every time they went somewhere, the red and blue paladins would find time to sneak off by themselves.

Akira stumbled slightly as he climbed up onto an edge on the cliff, turning around to grab the box his boyfriend was handing up to him. While Leandro climbed up to join, he laid out a blanket they had and a box of rations they snuck from storage. Both of them got settled next to each other and looked up at the sky.

“It’s dark here…” Leandro said, looking over at the boy next to him. In this light, Akira’s white roots were glowing purple. “Do you think it’ll be lighter by the time we move on?”

Akira reached over for his boyfriend’s hand and messed with it as he thought. “I hope so. Packing in the dark won’t be fun for anyone on the team.” He eventually stopped fidgeting and just held Leandro’s hand, looking up at the stars above them.

It was quiet moments like this that they forgot what was going on. Forgot the war outside and forgot the race to get home. Almost every paladin had someone to get home to: blue, yellow and green to families and black to his fiance. While Akira may not have his own family to welcome him home, he knew that Leandro’s was going to fill the part. The latter spent many of their nights telling stories of his brothers and sisters and all of their adventures when they were kids. He would reminisce on his mother’s cooking or his father’s bedtime stories.

Akira would tell him about his father, the firefighter. About the thrilling stories, he would hear about saving someone just in the nick of time. Or, occasionally, about the day he was told the news that this time, time ran out before his father could be saved. Leandro would always listen quietly and comfort him whenever the stories got to that point. In the early days of their relationship, he wasn’t sure how to comfort him, but over the years everything had gotten easier between them.

In the early years, the two had barely been friends. They were hotheads they fought at school and were forced to work together on the Voltron team. However, the two quickly learned that they were a good team. They trained together and ended up becoming the best of friends. It was no surprise to everyone else when they ended up being closer than that. They had already been spending most of their time together, so most of them had thought the two were already together.

They used to have much more time to spend together, but that might be what made these little moments- they times when they just looked at the stars- all the more special.


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a look into one of the things that brought Leandro and Akira closer together: training.

Akira hated how quiet the Castle was. When he was younger, he was used to the loud bustle of traffic outside his window, and that didn’t change when he went to school. He always heard the noises of his roommate or his neighbors, but the Castle of Lions was always silent at night. The team spent their days training and working so when they had free time, they used it. This usually led to each paladin in different wings of the castle to focus on the work at hand.

 

With everyone busy, Akira had to deal with the silence alone. One day it became too much for him. He paced around the halls and tried to find something to do, something to distract him. With how silent it was, it was easy to pick up on the noise coming from the training deck. The firing of a blaster paired with the crashing of defeated drones made Leandro’s present all the more obvious. Akira wandered towards the training deck, quietly standing in the doorway and watching. 

 

Leandro seemed focused. His shots never faltered, never missed. Lately, the boy was found on the deck more than he was in his own room. Even if the team had already trained together that day, he would be in there refining his skills even more. If it wasn’t for how tired he seemed because of it, Akira might have considered it admirable. All that time focused on his training was definitely showing whenever the team went on missions, but it was also showing up during meals and recreation. Leandro would always finish his meal as quick as he could before rushing back off to the deck.

 

All the noise was comforting to Akira, so he walked in and grabbed his own Bayard. The sword appeared and without a second thought, he made his way onto the deck and started fending off the droids near him. The blue paladin seemed startled at first before smirking at his teammate. 

 

“It finally got to you too, eh? I figured you’d be the next one to crack.” Leandro spoke easily as he aimed, barely out of breath.

 

Akira, on the other hand, was much too focused. “What...What do you mean by that?” He kept swinging and defending his space as they spoke.

 

The droids numbers were slowly dwindling and the pair pushed through to the end of the level before speaking to each other again. Leandro stopped the training sequence and the two laid down on the deck to cool off.

 

“What did you mean earlier? About ‘it’ getting to me?” Akira looked over at Leandro, who only responded with a small smile.

 

“I meant the quiet. You’ve been looking more and antsier, then show up at the loud fight. I can only assume that’s what it was.” 

 

Akira was slightly stunned at how quickly he’d figured that out. They were all a little on edge, so the fact that Leandro had figured out that Akira was more on edge than normal was impressive. He glanced over to find that Leandro was looking right back at him. 

 

“That’s what is it, right? The castle’s so much quieter than the school. The others say it’s relaxing, but I think it’s nerve-wracking.”

 

Again, Akira was stunned. “Yeah, I… It’s like that with me too. I always think that something’s wrong…”  

 

Leandro nodded a little and shifted his gaze up to the ceiling. His face hardened a little as he thought. “That’s why I like to train. If anything happens, I’m already armed and firing… With it so quiet in the halls, it’s hard to figure out where everyone is or if they’re all okay. This way people know where I am if shit goes down.”

 

“You know, you could always hang around with one of us? I mean, both of us are so worried about the others, it just makes sense to know where each other is.”

 

The idea of just being able to know that Lean- his team was safe, was enough to comfort Akira. If he knew where one person was or could talk to someone, it definitely was a good distraction. And, if that person happened to be Leandro, who was he to disagree? 

 

“That...might actually be a good idea.” Leandro’s expression softened again and he smiled. “If you aren’t planning on doing anything after this, we could go out to the observation deck? The solar system we’re orbiting right now happens to have a lot of pretty cool stellular activity. I’ve seen, like, eight comets since we arrived.” 

 

Akira was jealous of anyone who could deny Leandro with a smile like that. Perhaps he was weak-willed, but the stellular activity _was_ pretty cool.


	3. Nevermind???

So, I'm just going to get hate for this fic, aren't I? For the record, I was just trying to have fun with an AU and in return, I get told my writing is trash and I'm a misogynist and a racist. What did I do to make you think that? This is an AU for Voltron to bide our time and it will probably never actually become a reboot. I didn't help make this AU and I know that copyright would stop the creators from making this any more than a fan project.

Since only one person apparently has anything nice to say, as of now I'm just going to stop writing this. Enjoy what there was. I might rewrite them and come back later, but I don't want to get invested just to receive hate.

Have a nice day/night and feel free to tell me how much of an awful person I am down in the comments below.

 

Update: Screw the haters, anyone who made it to this chapter is really nice and inspiring. Thank you very much for your support and enjoy the next chapter of this work.


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Leandro have been through a lot, but they'll always get through it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um...fuck the haters, I guess? Thank you to everyone who left their support, I'll give it another go!

Being a part of Voltron wasn’t easy. The team started as a group of rebels fighting the oppressive Galra Empire but turned into a larger operation. A coalition of trained fighters orbiting in space and making a difference. They worked together and with other rebels around the universe to try and make a difference. Over the years it took them to do that, Leandro faced a lot of hardships. He left his family behind and his only connections to his old life were the team. His old friends from school became the yellow and green paladins, one of his old teachers was the leader, hell, even his old rival Akira was on the team. Okay, maybe rival wasn’t the right choice of words, but the two definitely hadn’t been friends at the very beginning. Maybe it had been dueling superiority complexes from their school days. Whatever the case may be, it had slowly changed over the years as well. The two managed to find a balance between fighting and silence that had worked out well for both of them. When the others abandoned them inside the Castle, they would find each other and just talk; talk about their pasts, their shared present, and what they hoped would become of their futures.

After a while, that talk changed too. They would try to make each other smile just for the sake of it or play games to pass the time. They knew more about each other than they did about anyone else on the team. The two had grown to be close friends and sometimes didn’t need to talk about anything. Just having the other there had grown to be just as comforting. They could embrace the silence, so long as they were together. Sometimes it was useful to be quiet. If they trained together, they learned how to communicate with only signals and how to move together like a well-oiled machine. It had taken a while for the rest of the team to notice how much time the two were spending together, but when a mission rolled around and the two fought so easily, they started paying more attention to them.

They noticed small habits the boys did that they didn’t pick up on themselves. At meal times, the green paladin noticed how the two would sit together now. When they first came to the Castle, they would barely look at each other, but now they were almost shoulder to shoulder at every meal simply so they could talk without the others hearing. The yellow paladin noticed how they were almost always together. Whether it be after dinner when they went to the same room, or during recreation hours when they sat only inches apart in the lounge- they were always beside each other. When they weren’t together, it was like missing half of a whole. Leandro would act almost like he usually did, but he was just a bit quieter like he was saving his thoughts for later. Meanwhile, Akira would be silent if he was alone. He wasn’t brooding exactly but just didn’t feel the need to participate in whatever was going on.

The team realized before the couple did, just how close they really were. They caught the quick glances Leandro would sneak whenever the other wasn’t looking and they caught the smiles Akira seemed to save only for jokes Leandro told. Even though they were trying their best to hide, the relationship between the two of them was becoming painfully obvious to everyone else. Each little moment they caught just made them so much more certain of what was happening out of the public eye. Because of this, they were all the more surprised when the team was called together for a small meeting. Leandro and Akira gathered everyone together to nervously admit that they had started dating. The group was quiet before they started laughing at them, telling them they’d known for months. It was then the couple’s turn to be surprised, as they’d only confessed their feelings to each other a couple weeks prior.

While they faced many hardships together, they would always pull through. The war around them didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon and that brought along new challenges. When Akira found out he was half-galra, he’d stayed as far away from everyone as he could. He was convinced they wouldn’t want him on the team anymore, so he distanced himself from it all. It wasn’t until Leandro found him that he let himself truly be upset. The two stayed alone together the whole night and refused to leave each other’s side until the situation was over. It had been one of the hardest things for them, despite the war going on at the same time. But in the end, no matter how hard it may have been for them, they stuck together. They fought through any challenges thrown at them and would continue to do so until their final battle.


	5. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one of the hardest moments of Akira's time in space, but it seems like even the smallest things can help make it better.

The observatories were always quiet at night. With the team on their recreational schedules, they tended to stick to the lounge to be together before bed. Akira was usually always there these days. He would sit with his boyfriend and his friends while they watched some old Earth film they found at a mall. The days he wasn’t there were rare but usually for good reason; either he and Leandro were somewhere together, the team was just too busy that night, or he had gone to bed early. The day he didn’t show up and there was no obvious excuse, everyone got quickly worried.

Earlier that day, Voltron had managed to defeat a large imperial ship orbiting Earth, but they were forced to take one of the crew members hostage as a bargaining chip. They placed Akira in charge of her without knowing about the member’s ‘escape tactics’. She was apparently very good at conflict escalation and had managed to work Akira up to a rage. The boy was fuming at everything she had said and it was very obvious to anyone who looked at him. His normally jet black hair was now a shock of white and the whites of his eyes were a piercing yellow. By the time the team had gotten to the room, he had the member against the wall with a dagger to her throat. Despite the situation, she was in it seemed like the member had never been happier.

“I knew you couldn’t control it… A simple child like you is so predictable,” She taunted. “A few comments about his no-good mother and weak father has a boy shifting where he stands. Perhaps you should explain what just happened to your friends over there…”

Akira looked over at the door and his eyes widened, slowly shifting back to their natural color. He backed away from everyone and let his dagger drop to the floor. The most he was able to do was mumble out a few lines of nonsense before bolting out of the room. The paladins were pushed to the side and stiff with shock. Akira fled down the hallways to the observatories and slammed the door behind him. It felt like the floor had been pulled out from under his feet as he fell down to the ground. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and sobbed quietly, every moment in that room flashing through his mind. He could see everyone’s shocked faces and interpreted it as horror, as disgust. Everything he was was a lie and now everyone knew it. They all probably thought that he would betray them or that he had been a double agent the entire time. Maybe they would kick him out of the Castle. That thought in itself was enough to make him curl up tighter in the corner as he cried himself to exhaustion. He fell asleep looking out at the stars and planning his escape the next morning.

He never had to act on that plan, however. Instead, he woke up to the door opening and someone gasping quietly. The second he looked up and saw Leandro, he was filled with fear again. Was he here to tell him off? Was everything they had worked so hard to be together about to end? No, it wasn’t. Leandro fell to his knees in front of Akira and pulled him closer, burying his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder to muffle his crying.

“Leo, what are you doing…?” As scared as Akira was, he still held onto the other as if he was the only life preserver in a freezing ocean. “Why...Why aren’t you yelling at me?”

Leandro pulled back just enough to look at him. “Yell at you? Kira, I’ve been looking for you for hours, why would I yell at you…?”

The hurt on his face just made Akira feel worse. Why did he have to do that? Why couldn’t he have just kept his mouth shut and let everything get better? No matter how hurt he looked, Leandro’s hold on his didn’t seem to waver even a little. He held onto the boy as tightly as he possibly could.

“Kira, I...I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to do that to you I was just so shocked. I-I mean, you look so different now and...I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that angry at someone.” Leandro reached up to carefully place his hand on Akira’s face, a gesture the latter greatly appreciated. “When you ran off, I was so worried that you left the Castle. With everything going on I was pretty sure that you were gonna to go finish off that cruiser by yourself…”

Akira shook his head a little, his face pressed against Leo’s hand. “Don’t apologize. I’m sorry if I scared you or if you’re still scared. I just couldn’t handle the things she was saying…”

Leandro nodded and hugged Akira again. The crew member seemed to have done her research. She was laughing at Akira and taunting him with stories the Galra told about his traitorous mother and how she thought his father was weak for perishing in a mere fire. Everything she said was true but twisted to spite him. Each jab made him grow furious to the point of almost killing her had it not been for the team barging in. Every insult was fresh in his mind, so he quietly repeated them. The silence of the room hung heavy after that. Akira was just too exhausted and Leandro had no idea what to say. So he did the best he could.

“The princess is working on a trade deal as we speak. By the time we leave this room, that woman will be out of our hair and we will have secured the borders again.” It wasn’t much, but it was a start. “We aren’t scared of you, Akira. We were shocked, yes, but never scared. You’re our closest friend and the love of my life… Nothing can change that, okay?” He held the red paladin’s cheek again, this time gently brushing tears away from his eyes.

Akira sniffled quietly and held on tighter to Leandro. “I love you too…” He buried his face in his shoulder and stayed like that until an alert went over the comms telling them the hostage was gone. By then, they’d both calmed down and made their way out of the observatory towards the lounge again. It was early morning instead of night, but the team all gathered together to watch one of their shitty old movies. Again, it wasn’t much, but it seemed like the little things were what made everything better in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 1,117 words and honestly what the hell??? Where did that come from? That's like chapters 1 and 2 combined... It's almost midnight and I'm surprised this is even coherent.


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leandro tries to confess his feelings to Akira, but things prove more difficult than he'd anticipated.

Leandro paced around his room, one of his hands raking through his hair. Earlier that day he’d told Akira to meet him to discuss something important and had been waiting in his bedroom ever since. Over the past year or so, the two of them had grown very close and Leandro had come to realize that the feelings he was harboring might have been less platonic than he’d originally thought. He’d been planning on casually mentioning this to his friend but, in the spur of the moment, had planned this meeting instead. The problem was, he had no idea what he was going to say or what Akira’s response to this information would be. Just as he got himself stressed out, he didn’t have any more time to think about it and he heard a light knock on his door before it opened.

“Leo, are you in here? You told me to meet you but I couldn’t figure out where you were.” Akira poked his head in the doorway and smiled when he saw Leandro. “I knew it. What did you need to talk to me about?”

The blue paladin’s eyes widened and he started panicking a little, freezing in his spot as he tried to think of something to say. He ended up just sitting on his bed and patting the spot next to him. “Well...I was thinking about things and I need your help…”

Akira raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend suspiciously, the latter looking down at his lap. “My help. Right, okay… What were you thinking about? You seem pretty upset by it.”

In all honesty, Leandro was upset. He’d been thinking this way about his best friend for a while without telling him any of it. They sat together during movie nights and would stay in each other's rooms when they had particularly bad nightmares; who was he to keep this away from him when they had moments like this? Every time they trained together, Leandro would be distracted and he worried that Akira would find out and be disgusted with him. Sure, he knew his friend wasn’t like that, but it was still a real possibility in his mind.

“I was just thinking about our...relationship. I wanted to talk to you about it because it thinks it might be something serious.” Leandro kept his gaze down the entire time, looking like he was guilty.

At this information, Akira seemed to bristle like an annoyed cat. He sat up straighter and looked at Leandro with more intensity. “Our relationship? Leandro, if you just want to break things off, you can tell me. There’s no need for all of this…”

Leandro knew he’d messed up when Akira used his full name instead of their little nickname. The two had decided on the nicknames a long time ago and Akira seemed to only use his actual name when he was upset with him. He quickly tried to fix the situation by grabbing one of Akira’s hands. “No, that’s not it! Kira, you’re my best friend, why would I want to break things off with you? I actually...I think it’s kind of the opposite…”

Now was time for both parties involved to get confused. Akira was stunned when Leandro grabbed his hand and looked him over carefully. “Really? You know, I don’t think I’m ready for marriage quite yet. You’re a great guy and all, but there are a few steps before that.”

“Yeah, I know that… I actually kinda want to try those steps with you. Like...going on a date or something? If you don’t want to, I get it, I just...really like you, Akira. So much more than just a friend.” Leandro kept holding his hand but looked down at it with a small frown.

Akira followed his gaze before looking up at his face, his eyebrows furrowed. “Why would I not want to? We’ve been together for a while now… Haven’t we?”

Leandro furrowed his eyebrows as well. He let go of Akira’s hand and looked up at him in slight disbelief. “What? How could we have been together, neither of us has said we liked each other! I mean, sure we’re together a lot but we aren’t together together…”

The two sat there for a while and contemplated what the other had said. According to Leandro, he was just now confessing to him so they two weren’t more than very close friends at the moment, but Akira seems to think that they were already dating and Leandro was trying to break up with him. It all kind of made sense to the blue paladin. They were always together and meals and during events, practically sitting on top of each other during movie nights. Maybe he had gotten something wrong along the way…

“Leo... I think I should go. I’ve obviously gotten something wrong and I can’t tell if you’re mad at me or not, so I’ll go to my room and you can just-”

Leandro shook his head and leaned over to hug Akira close. He didn’t say anything, but it seemed different than their other hugs in the past. This one was long and Leandro was holding him like he was going to fall apart if he wasn’t held together. Akira carefully held him in return and laid his head on his shoulder, just enjoying it while he could. It only lasted a few minutes more before Leandro pulled away to look at him.

“Please, don’t go. We can talk more and figure this out together. I wasn’t lying when I said I like you, and I think this means you like me too, right?” Akira quietly nodded. “Then who’s to say we can’t actually be together? We could still be best friends, but have more things like this…” He held Akira’s hands again with a small smile.

Akira held onto him and nodded again. “Yeah, I...I want that. Let’s talk more…” He shifted to sit closer to him again, hesitantly putting his head back on his shoulder. Leandro simply smiled and brushed his thumb along Akira’s knuckles as they sat there and quietly talked about the past few weeks together, sharing stories to make the other laugh and to fill in some of the blanks the confusion caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written thanks to a prompt from @vld_MIP06! If you would like to see something written that I may have talked about before or that you're simply curious about, feel free to comment below. Suggestions will help me write more and keep everything relevant for you guys.


End file.
